


Fatal Fall

by yourock980



Category: Runescape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourock980/pseuds/yourock980
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runescape comes to life. In this, there are no rules and death is permanent. Join many characters as they travel through Gileinor in an epic adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatal Fall

The dream had been a weird one, that's for sure. I had just finished another fun round of killing random level 2 goblins while doing homework. It's a fun way to do geometry and stoichiometry. Boring as it is, slaying mystical creatures and tracking a psychotic goddesses was just what the boredom doctor order. Let's jus  
t say the dream that followed was very interesting. Every device on at the time sucked whole people into a swirling green portal. I appeared in a fully decked out house I had built. 

 

My mithril armor was hanging in my oak wardrobe and I was in my completely blue outfit I had decided to design for my character. It was a low cut shirt that showed a little more than like to, but it was long sleeved and just what I needed. The pants were a similar style and the shoes were normally boots that weren't really important. My fire staff was strapped onto my bag that was by the door in the entry parlor.

 

For the eight hours I was asleep, I was showed people who happened to be friends sleeping the rooms that were spread through my house. My friends were sleeping, some muttering about a weird scene before their eyes. I was agreeing with what they were saying when I felt the glare of the Sun on my face. Who opened my blinds? 

 

I sat up and looked around. I was in my master room. The teak bed squeaked with the weight and the shift of it. The opal curtains dropped from the hanging hinges on the wall. The limestone fire place was filled with ashes burned out from the fire that had been going on during the night. I shook my head and looked at what the clock said. It was early in the morning, that I could easily tell.

 

The smell of food cooking in the kitchen, which happened to be in direct line of sight from my room. I stood and rubbed my eyes, shuffling my feet till I clearly saw my eight friends in the dinning room with food before them and my butler serving tea. I took my seat and crossed my arms, leaning back and listened to the creak of the teak.

 

"Well, what do you think of my sweet palace of a house?" I asked. They seemed to be surprised it was mine. This was going to be the most interesting part of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. They'll get longer with time.


End file.
